Charity
by ptitspit
Summary: There was a charity event for children ... The cooper listing agent for single employees to participate in an auction of single auction to raise funds ... Who do you choose which Liz ?
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's short but it's my first story and english it's not my first language...Be kind please but I accept the criticism. **

**The charity**

**Chapter 1:**

It's been several days they had arrested a list name Reddington , I had finished my report and Red had not given the next name . I never thought one day ca say but I 'm bored I began to enjoy the action . Since nothing happened I decided to put my office and after I returned to my apartment and can be empty cardboard or 2 . Since Tom died I decide to sell the house too many bad memories but since I moved I did not unpack my stuff too or is deco ...

Storage of finished I took my things and started to leave office when the AD Cooper stopped me :  
- Agent Scott a moment  
- Yes sir  
- Your attention please.  
- As every year we do a charity for sick children, the theme of this year single agents are auctioning important people this evening will be close to everything you have to spend the evening with them. It is an obligation to participate.  
I have here a list of single agents : Malik Agent, Ressler , Agent Scott Mojtabi Potter ...

Liz thought she was going to faint his name was in the list of single it was not by choice but out of necessity her husband a liar killer and now she is in a list.  
Sir why am I on this list?  
Keen - you are single  
Technically , I am a widow  
- this is almost a year since it happened  
- Yes, but I 'm still in mourning  
Agent - Keen really a husband who was close to kill you and you're still in mourning?  
- You go to this event and it is an order .  
- Yes Sir .

Liz joined Merra and Ressler :  
- You believe that I cataloged as single.  
and what you have against us? Meera request .  
- Nothing I feel so pathetic I have no life.  
I find that cool we will finally be able to dress sexy meera says  
- You may be but I have only costume that mean FBI  
rrrrrr - I do not dress no new Madeline Pratt since I have to do the shopping for? for wealthy people who do not know what to do with their money. I feel like a prostitute .  
And since when you guys had no real nightlife ? Since Reddington is finally in our lives especially that Liz was not had some nice evenings for a very long time ...  
-In fact there is nothing he or Reddington given week  
- I do not know he just told me that he had unfinished business here ... and I would have preferred to have a new case ... Well I 'll go an outfit for the evening later.  
- See you later ... And Liz a sexy outfit  
- We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter 2 I know it is still running but it is tiring and I need to find myself a betas for grammar and conjugation and others.

Thank you for the reviews that I had.

Chapter 2:  
Liz returns home after an afternoon shopping , began to prepare for the evening. Indeed she chooses several outfits but did not know which to choose : She chose an elegant and sexy outfit or sexy and provocative as Meera had suggested . She sighed when the phone rang .  
- Keen.  
- Lizzy how are you ?  
- Well, why do you call ? His tone was a little irritating  
- Is not it obvious  
No! began to be annoyed with his cryptic answers - If this is the next name on your list, you had to call yesterday, so will wait until tomorrow .  
- My Lizzy projects ? Cancel them .  
Listen , I can not cancel projects because I have to be available to Mr. Reddington . And believe it or not if I could cancel I will do on the field .  
- What are these duty?  
What! The concierge crime is not aware ! You bend in your field. She teased him for a time I can play too.  
- I see you my dear are in great shape and no I 'm not aware of everything, I was on business but you can fill in my blanks.  
Oh damn it if I told him he will laugh and probably show up at the party , I will have shame but if I lie to him probably he will immediately understand my lie . What to do.  
Apparently I thought for some time  
Lizzy , you're still there? Apparently you are in an internal conflict .  
How does it - No, it's good. In fact tonight there is a charity event where the obligation to attend. I was not forced to talk about the theme.  
I see good - Have a good evening and Elisabeth chooses to the blue dress.  
- How do you know ... but he hung up, I feel the man is upset.  
Liz had chosen her outfit recess blue dress . She began to prepare she had another hour before it before Meera pick her . They had both decided to go together.  
She was finally ready and waiting Meera , his mind wandered around the only man who is currently in his life Raymond Reddington . Their relationship had change she trusted him, she had some feelings for him she preferred to protect ignored because he suddenly he was very close to the moment after cold and distant and given its failure has about her marriage she preferred her remains platonic.  
- grgrgrgr this man infuriates me .  
The horn of the car Meera rang and tears of his thoughts. As expected Meera had opted sexy but elegant dress . In the car the girls were silent . When Meera broke the silence.  
- What do you think Liz ?  
- I think the next name on the list.  
- Why the hell do you think the job  
Reddington - called to give me the next name. And I told him that wait tomorrow. And I think it has taken rather badly .  
- You can not be at his disposal whenever he wants .  
- That's what I told him . But I feel that and something else. I am a little fun of him because he was not aware of my evening .  
Thou hast spoken of the auction?  
- You can avoid using these terms is degrading . No of course not it would be able to come to ridicule me . No, I told him that there was a charity event .  
It is that - I think he would like to go with you  
- No, I do not think  
- I am sure if you are his obsession and he wanted to spend time with you. We got to go .  
Arriving on the scene the room was large and well decorated with pictures of children and the tables were filled with guests . There was a large dais I guess it is at this place that single and I 'll show off .  
I saw off Ressler alone in a corner badly comfortable situation to come I understand . Meera laughed at him :  
- Even without the costume it looks like an agent.  
In effect Ressler had opted for a casual yet elegant look pants, out of pants and shirt open collar and jacket , but Meera was right posture his gestures indicated FBI agent.  
I took a walk around the room my god the room is full but much of worldly people , Judges and rich people ...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay ... life is so involved ... but hey I'm here finally arrived here is Chapter 3 ...

chapter 3

A young woman came up to us.  
- Hello , I'm Jane the host of the evening and I'll explain how the evening will unfold. On your right there is a buffet , you can use at will. There are also servers that are available . As a animator I will call your name and make a brief presentation to your potential buyers  
. Liz rolled her eyes that do not go unnoticed Jane  
- Excuse me of the term used , When I call you, join me on the platform. After the presentation the auction starts, We start the auction at $ 500. Once the auction is over, the winner spends the evening with you. Do not worry we thoroughly check the background of each guest . Remember you are here to make money for kids so do not hesitate to try to move the auction .

Lizzy could not help thinking that it was degrading . It had no place in the evening. She headed for the buffet at least she could drink and eat free at will. Suddenly three hammers are uttered .  
- I declare the meeting open  
- Oh no, it is the left says Lizzy  
- Go it will be fun says Meera  
Oh unless there is good food says Ressler mouth full .  
- With a little luck I'll fall on a beautiful girl having a love story and tell our children we met. said Aram  
All three looked at him and laughed.  
- Well, we can always dream .  
- Yes you're right ... And if we put a little spice to the evening ?  
- What do you mean Meera ?  
And although it could be a gamble.  
- What kind of bet?  
- Whoever wins the highest bid on the right to ask what he wants, that is to say for example if I win Ressler you invite me to dinner every night of the week.  
- No, that's ridiculous. says Liz .  
- Why are you afraid of losing? said Meera  
- No ...  
- I am! Ressler said " If I win Meera you take care my 3 next weekend or I 'm on duty .  
Me as I am, but if I win you just make an evening of lazer tag with Aram  
All eyes are on Liz .  
- Okay I am with your bet . She thought it could not be worse she felt that this evening would be a nightmare.  
- If you win you ask what? asked Ressler  
- If I win Ressler you come with me to help me get a piece of furniture . Aram you you bring my coffee every day for one month and you my little Meera what will you do for me ... Hmmm you rédigeras my reports for a period of 1 month .  
- Look at me Lizzy gives each of us a guarantee , it looks like you're safe to win.

With all this history had bet forget the evening when suddenly we hear :  
- I now call Donald Ressler .  
Good and well - girls looks like it 's my turn.  
The girl was a quick and simple presentation :  
- I present to you the beautiful and the young Donald Ressler . The audience began to applaud. "So Donald show up "  
- I following a federal agent , I try to catch the bad guys and rescue beautiful young women and I am a great dancer.  
I dream and he made his own pub and the more drag. Meera says .  
- I think he wants to win and why you react like that you're not jealous ? said Liz  
- Of course not  
The girls began to fight for him . As expected the auction started at $ 500 and it quickly up to $ 2,000  
$ -2,000 Once other people think of the children .  
Ressler began to make some small dance with the music of funds. The girls fought once more climbed it and ended at $ 5,000 with a beautiful brunette girl very cute .  
Ressler passed girls " try harder " and went to join his date .

Candidates passed one after the other with amounts ranging from $ 1,000 to $ 3,000 only Ressler had the largest amounts of the evening.

Aram then did the auction went up to $ 4,000 but not for a woman but a man. The girls laughed  
- You will be able to do your Lazer tag with him. said Meera  
- You will be able to tell your children how you encountered summers . Ressler said .  
- Very funny . Aram said as he walked towards the man for the evening.  
He is not much of candidates, I think it will soon be our turn. Meera said .  
Yes , it is time we work tomorrow. said Liz  
Meera rolled her eyes , "Oh stop thinking at work unless you think about our rather expensive concierge crime.  
Liz did not have time to answer his name was called  
- Finally it's my turn , will end soon with this hoax.

Liz came on stage with the scared , she hated being in front of an audience. Ly I was so busy lawyer, judges businessmen and women, she wondered how these people could pay a dollar for it.

I present to you - Elizabeth Keen, What do you do in life Elizabeth?  
- Uh I'm a federal agent my specialty is being a profiler .  
- Find a beautiful young attractive woman who can read you . We begin this auction as usual at $ 2,000.

The hands went up quickly , Liz was surprised that his rating skyrocketed . She easily reached $ Ressler ... She said she would finally have his cabinet mounted and coffee for 1 month.  
They were still two men to fight for it and approached the $ 10,000 ... Suddenly she heard a voice announcing the sum of $ 20,000 . She could have sworn she knew that voice , but it could not be him. Lost in these thoughts in addition to the public which moved in the room.  
Jane tried to calm the room.  
-Silence in the room  
-20000$ Once , twice and three times with 20000$ man with the fedora . Elisabeth is our benefactor with whom you have the honor of spending the evening.  
Liz stunned had not seen the man who approached her and she saw it was Raymond Reddington ... Finally it was wrong it could be worse.


End file.
